The Internet can be viewed as a vast collection of web page documents. Although the exact number is not known, there are somewhere around twenty-five billion web pages on the Internet that reside on about two hundred million websites.
The majority of these twenty-five billion pages have what is known as a title tag—a piece of HTML code that resides in the document that tells a web browser what the title of the page is. The title tag, for instance, is what comes up in Google and other search engines when you do a search for a document.
It is estimated that there are at least twenty billion title tags associated with web pages on the internet. The mere presence of a web page with a certain title somewhere on the Internet does not in any sense imply that that page gets any traffic or makes any money.